Sonic Ball X
by dinoton101
Summary: Sonic go to the world of Dragon Ball Z.
1. Ep One -Enter Sonic

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR DRAGON BALL Z**

**Sonic Ball X**

**Chapter One**

Moonlit night; Big the Cat and Froggy are sleeping at the side of a lake, and are woken by sirens in the distance.

Eggman's base; two tank-like robots shoot at Sonic, but he easily dodges them. More robots shoot missiles in all directions, which home in on Sonic but explode harmlessly behind him as he continues running towards the base. Several more robots step out of alcoves and start chasing Sonic around the base. Sonic runs over a circular platform that springs up, launching him into the air, and one of the robots punches him away.

Tail :'sonic."He said as he flies the Tornado through the base, with Amy in the passenger seat, but some bullets hit the side of the Tornado.

Amy:"Yaah!"She yelled as smock poured out of the buttet hols."It's smocking!What are we going to do tails?"She ask

Tails:"It's all right Amy! Just a bit further..."He said as he pushes a lever and a missile shoots out of the Tornado towards Sonic. The nose of the missile breaks off, and a ring falls out into the forest where Sonic fell. There's a flash of light and Sonic flies back towards the base, glowing.  
>He smashes the tank-robots one after the other, then pushes one of the larger robots back into another, and goes straight through both, destroying them. A third robot tries to crush Sonic with its fist, but punches the floor instead, and promptly gets smashed by Sonic, who flies up through a window in Eggman's tower.<p>

Tails:"Old on Amy!"He said as the Tornado makes an emergency landing, scrapes along the ground but fails to lose much speed. Amy notices they're heading straight for a huge rock.

Amy:"Look out!"She yelled.

Tails:"I can't!"He yelled just as they are about to hit the rock, Knuckles smashes it, and the Tornado comes to a stop.

Both:"Knuckles!Thank you!"They said.

Knuckles:"Hn!"He said and turn his back on then.

Tails:"Knukle..."He said.

Amy:"What with that attitude?"She ask as Knuckles watches the distant explosions in Eggman's base.

Knuckles:"Woah,he's really gone to far."He thought to himself as he heaird Eggman's tower alarm sound,emergency bulkhead slam shut.

Decoe:"Lord Eggman,all bulkheads asre in place."Said the robot.

Eggman:"Very must that pest Sonic always interfere?"He ask as he turn to Cream and Cheese who are imprisoned inside a glass capsule.

Cream:"That obvious, .It's because you're always doing nothing but bad things."She said.

Eggman:"Well, he's too late! When the last chaos emerald is inserted in this machine, my mecha will have infinite power."He said while holding up a red chaos emerald.

Cream:"Please Stop!She said

Cheese:"Chao!chao,chaooooo!"

Cream:"That right ,sonic won't let you!"She said as Rouge sits on a platform near the ceiling and laughs to herself.

Eggman:"All bulkheads are in place. He won't be able to break in that easi..."He said but before Eggman has finished his sentence, Sonic breaks through a door.

Cream:"Enter Sonic!"She said.

Eggman:"Aiya...no matter."He said as he shoves the chaos emerald into the machine and furiously pushes buttons, then holds up a device."I'm a step ahead of you. So, all I have to do is press this button. Mwahahahaha"He laught.

Sonic:"How about I just take it from you?"He said as a robot emerges from the smock behind Sonic.

Eggman:"I'd like to see you try it."He said as the robot shoots at Sonic, but he predictably dodges the bullets.

Sonic:"Too slow."He said.

Eggman:"Get him!"He yelled as Rouge ducks behind a pillar as bullets fly all over the place."That's it, keep shooting!"

The robot shoots, Eggman ducks, and the bullets hit the machine behind him

Snonic:"What will I'll do?"He ask as spark flying out of the machine."Ahh,it 's brocken."He said as a Red Heghog came ruching in with fire fallowing him.

Sonic:"Pyro."He said as the red one smirk and was about to attack when it hapen.

Everyone looks shocked as the machine glows brightly, enveloping everything in light. Beams of light stream out of Eggman's tower and a sphere of light expands outwards

Amy:"What that?"She ask.

Knuckles:"Chaos Control."He said as Big and Froggy, then Tails, Knuckles and Amy are engulfed by the sphere of light.

(Note:'Pyro is a OC I made.)

Mindwhile In anther World.

A puple hair kid had just appear out of no where and Frieza and his father and everyone was looking at him.

They was every shck what just happen.

Vergta:"I don't believe it,he just defeated Freia and his father like they was nothing ."Said Vergta while he was sweating nervously.

The kid"come with me IGoku will land on this planet.!"He said calling out to the very confuse Z-fighters.

Tein:"What is he talking about ?"He ask in confusion as the purple hair fighter flew toward the surpised Z fighter.

Purple Hair Kid:"Just fallow me and you'll find out."He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Gohan:"I say we go with saying that my dad will come back to arth."He said.

All the other Z Fighters thought about it and said yes.

Purple hair guy:"Great follow me and my freinds,I'll take you guys where he will land."He said as he and the other flew off to where Goku would be not knowing that some else is about to take place.

The mysterious fighter took the Z fighters to a big open feild in the Rockey Fields.

FIGHTER:"This is the spot."He said as everyone landed in the area."Goku should return right here in no time as Bumla ask him alot of Questain that he could not awanter.

After a hour of waiting Goku still had not return to Earth.

Vergta:"Alright boy,you said Kakarot would return to this planet at this spot,so where is he?"He ask making very one sweat then they saw a flash in the sky and everyone thought it was Goku but it was not in fact the only thing that was standing where Goku should been was a Red pass out.

Vergta:"Oh great Kakrot turn into a red rat."He said as soon as he said that the heghog wock up and man did he look mad.

Pyro:'What did you call me?"He yelled with fire comeing off of him from all around him

Vergta:"So you want to fight do you."He smik.

Pryo:"What do you think Troll Doll.?"He said give Verta the same smik.

Vergta:"Why you I will show you not to mest witht he Prince of all Sayains."He said as he charge up.

Pyro:"Oh has to go to the bathroom."He said as Vergta charge at him but Pryo was to fact for him."So Prince you should be call Princess of the the sayains."He said as he was about to shot fire out form under Vergta but Goku shipp appear from out of no where.

Mindwhile in West City.

Sonic is lying on the ground unconscious, and it isn't clear where he is as he wakes up.

Sonic:"Wah?This isn't 's not that I just passed out."He said as he saw flying cars coming towards him."Wha-what that?"He ask as he dashes out of the way,then dodges anther car car coming from the other direction. Then a lorry stops in front of him, and he finds himself surrounded by cars. Sonic looks around confusedly at the buildings, then the humans and Animal like creaoters."What is this place?And what are they?Some of the other anaimle look like back from home but.."He ask hiself.

Driver:"What is that?"He ask.

Sonic:"Jeez,is noisy."He said.

Policeman 1:"What is it?A hedgehog?"He ask.

Policman 2:"So what you know human are not the only thing on this planet."He said.

Policeman 1;'I know but...He seem diffnert."He said.

Policman 2:"I't all right.I have deal with thse kind of Anaimls before."He said.

Sonic:"Huh!"He said .

P1:"Hey ,he is giveing you a really saay look."He said.

P2:"Didn't you hear me?"He ask as he tried to grabe Sonic."Gotcha!Huh!"He said as Sonic dodge hi,.

p1:"Why you little!"He ylled

P3:"Hey, hey. The police don't mistreat animals."He said.

The first poliseman told what happen and they tried to get Sonic but he got out of the one tried to get in in a Sonic starts running, dragging the policeman along by the net

P3:"Stop him!"He yelled All the policemen grab the net and are dragged along. A police car skids to a halt and Sonic runs over it, sending the dragged policemen to fall through the car window."Emergency! Emergency! There's a giant blue hedgehog running wild in town! Block off all roads and don't allow civilian traffic onto the highways!

Two policemen are driving along the highway in a car.

Driver:"Did he say, "a blue hedgehog"?He ask.

Passener:"Hahaha! You know, if we caught that thing and sold it off, we'd be rich. It's gotta just be some flashy, souped-up car."He said.

Driver:"Yeah, calling something like that a hedgehog was probably just a then again we have seen some wair that Wair mist that came over everywhere turning everyone evil."Said He said as Sonic landed on the hood of the car.

Sonic:"I must have been transported somewhere."He said as he jump off and runs ahead of the car into the distance.

PASSENGER::"Um... how fast are we going?"He ask.

DRIVER::"120 clicks."He said."N.B. Clicks means either kilometres per hour, or just kilometres"

PASSENGER:"Yeah?"He said as a helicopter is in pursuit.

HELICOPTER PILOT:"What? Are you saying the patrol cars aren't good enough? Isn't it running down the street."He said.

CO-PILOT:"Is that it?"He ask

They direct the spotlight to where Sonic is running along the highway.

HELICOPTER PILOT:"Moving to capture target. Heading north on Central Street. Getting on route 101."He said.

POLICE IN CONTROL CENTRE:"Roger. Patrol number 85, the target is approaching your position. You'd better get ready."They said

The police have blocked the road ahead of Sonic with barriers and cars.

**WHAT HAS HAPPEN?WILL SONIC GET AWAY FROM THE POLISE WILL PYRO SEE WHO IN THE WHO IS THE FIGHTER ?FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SONIC BALL X.**


	2. EP 2 ENTER SONIC PART 2

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR DRAGON BALL Z**

**EP TWO ENTER SONIC PART TWO**

**LAST TIME ON AND THE CREW FOUND THERE WAY ON A NEW PLANET WITH NO WAY GOHAN THE THE OTHER WAITS FOR THE RETURN OF GOKU,BUT INSITEAD A RED HECGHOG CAME OUT OF NO FOUGHT SONIC HAD A RUN IN WITH THE POLISE.**

**THIS TIME ON SONIC BALL X**

**EP 2 ENDER SONIC PART TWO**

_**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_

_**Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,**_

_**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster**_

_**Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)**_

_**Quickest hedgehog around**_

_**Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**_

_**Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**_

_**Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,**_

_**Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**_

_**N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_

_**N-n-n-n-n-n-na**_

_**Sonic, he's on the run!**_

_**Sonic, he's number one!**_

_**Sonic, he's comin' next,**_

_**So watch out... For Sonic X!**_

_**Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),**_

_**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!**_

_**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**_

_**So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,**_

_**Gotta go faster!**_

_**Gotta go fast!**_

_**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,**_

_**Sonic BALL X!**_

POLICE IN CONTROL CENTRE::"Roger. Patrol number 85, the target is approaching your position. You'd better get ready."He said.

_The police have blocked the road ahead of Sonic with barriers and cars_

POLICE AT ROADBLOCK::"We're in position. To get past us, it'll have to dig underground or fly through the air."He said as Sonic reaches the roadblock and leaps straight over it.

Um... because it jumped 100 metres.

HELICOPTER PILOT::"This is chopper 3, chopper 3. We're pursuing at full speed, but... um... well..."He said.

POLICE IN CONTROL CENTRE:  
>It can't be... Are you saying you've lost sight of him?<p>

HELICOPTER PILOT:"Bingo!

POLICE IN CONTROL CENTRE:Captain..."He said

SAM SPEED::"Great. Been a long time since they've let us get fired up. S-Team, move out!

_Alarms sound and a light changes from "STAND BY" to "CALLED OUT". Sam Speed and the S-Team head for the police garage._"What's the temperature tonight?"He ask

MECHANIC:  
>"On the freeway, it's 15 degrees celsius. It's completely dry."<p>

SAM SPEED::"And the wind from the west?"He ask the mechanic.

MECHANIC:"It's calm today."He said

SAM SPEED:"The weather is on our side."He said

MECHANIC:"Yes sir."He said

SAM SPEED:"Okay, I'm going with a medium-soft tire, 5 grooves."

MECHANIC:"Yes sir!"He said

SAM SPEED::"All right. Men, to your vehicles!"He said."_He gets in his car and attaches the steering wheel to the dashboard."He told his men as they pull out caple and there cars came out._

_Mechanic:"_I've set the 5th and 6th gears for high speed, because I added the special "milk" you asked I had I pick up the other this you ack for at Caple Corps you ask for."He said.

Sam Speed:"Yes what did she say?"He ask.

Mechanic:"Who .. was not her father gave me the part to the car."He said.

Sam Speed:"Thank you."He said as he started the caple car engine the dashboard lights up.

Voice over Radio"Captain, the hedgehog in question was on route 101. They lost sight of him at post 58."He said to Sam.

Sam Speed:"Okay, understood. If everyone heard that, let's go!"He said as _the S-Team cars pour out onto the highway towards route 101."GO!"He yelled as the car drove out._

Meanwhile, Sonic sits on top of a street light looking at the clounds.

Sonic:"The sky look the same but where the moon."He said as_Sonic recalls how he was brought here by Eggman's machine._ "Is this the power of the chaos emeralds? Is this a different world? Have I travelled through time? Am I alone? Or has everyone come here with me?"He said as he stands up and speaks more confidently."Well, that's okay. I'll figure it out sooner or later, right?"He said as he see the S -Team approaching from a distance. They stop in front of him and Sam Speed steps out of his car.

Mindwhile With Vergta.

Pryo wacth as the ship came and his eyes wilden as the pode land and open Pyro saw a man come out with black spicky hair and wair clouth.

Pyro wacth the kid run up to the man and said.

Gohan:"Dad,you're back!"He yelled exclaimed happily as he tackle his father into a big Pryo just smiled at this seeing this must be the boys father.

Pyro:"So is the guy they was waiting some reason he remind me of sonic."He said as he glared at Goku.

Goku:"Hey I just have two questains?"He ask.

Tein:"What is it Goku."He ask Goku.

Goku:"The first one who is the hedgehog?"He ask as Pryo smik at him.

Pyro:"I am Pyro the Hedgehog."He said as he was still glareing at Goku.

Goku:'Why are you still looking at me like that."He ask.

Pryo:"Let just say you remind me of someone I hate."Said Pyro.

Goku:'Okay."He siad then turn back to the others."The other one is but how did you guys know I would be here?"He ask.

Yamcha:"He knew where and when you would arrive before hand."He said.

Vergta:"Perct,now I can challenge Kakarot and become a Super Saiyan myself."He thought with a smirk.

Pyro:"Super Sayain..."He thought."Do they have the Chaos Emeralds?"He ask hiself as he wacth the perple hair guhy come up to Goku.

Purple Hair Kid:"Listen I hate to break up this happy reunion,but Goku and me would like to have a word with him alone."He said.

Goku:"No problem."He said before he and the newcomer flew to a different part of the area where everyone else can still see them but not hear fallow them.

Pryo:"I had a bad felling about this."He thougth as he hide behind a heard them talking.

Goku:"So what is you want to talk about?"He ask.

Pryo wacth.

Purple hair fighter:"First we need you to become a Super Sayain."He said to a very confuse Goku.

Pryo:"It that word angain."He thought."I have to get thoughe Emeralds for Eggman."

Goku:"I don't know why but okay."He said a he turn super makeing Pryo eyes wilden even more.

Pyro:"How I did not even see any Chaos Emeralds."He thoguht.

Goku:"So what now?"He ask as the newcomer turn super sayain a while Pyro had no ideal what was going people could go super with out the us of the Choas Emerald.

Fighter:"Now it time to test your strenghts."He said as he pulled out his sword and charge towrds Goku but Goku block the slashes from the sword using only one his figers.

Pryo:"He fast almost as fast as Sonic."He thought as he wacth Goku block many more slash,the two super sayains change back to there normal froms.

Purple Hairfighters:"Good ,it seems as though that what I was told about you was true after all."He said."Now it time to tell you the you must promise not totell anyone."He said as Pyro listen.

Pyro:'This should be good."He thought.

Goku:"No problme."He said.

Trunks:"First of all my name is Trunks.I come from 20 years into your future."He said surprsing Goku.

Pyro:"So the should be good"He tougth as he listen in.

Goku:"Unbilbeveble."He said.

Trunks:"It may seem that said that there are only three Sayains alive,and who of them are half,but I shouldn't be surpised by his attiude,he my father after all."He said.

Pryo:"This is getting good."He said as he kept wacth..

Goku:"WHAT !?YOU'RE VERGTA SON!?He yell.

Trunks:"Yes I will be born two years from today,."He said.

Goku:"Unbilbeveble ,Vergta is going to be a daddy."He said while laughting.

Trunks:"Yes but I did not come to tell you taht."He said seriously."Pattention Goku,this is very impotant."He said as Goku turnto his attention back to Trunks.

Goku:'Okay what did you want to tell me?"He ask.

Trunks:"In three years on the morning of May 12th at 10:00A.M a destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles,south-west of South have terrible Power evenby our they are the best I can can tell you about these two surface,the Earth and even everyone you know will begone for good."He explained.

Pyro:"I like to meet these could help me out finding the Chaos Emeralds."He thoguht.

Goku:"What the deal,are they aliens or something?"He ask.

Pyro:"No they do not sound like Aliens to me they sould like robots."He thought.

Trunks:"No they are both andriods,created by a scientist by the name of ."He explained.

Pyro:'I was right I have to tell Eggman about this."He said as he race off.

WITH Eggman.

Eggman:"What I an on the wrong world!"He yelled as Pyro can rushing in."Pyro there you are how did you find use?"He ask.

Pyro:"You have the only tower on a Island Lord I have something you may want to hear."He said as listen to what Pyro had told him.

Eggman:" need to find this Gero."He said as he smile as it faded to black.'

BACK WITH SONIC.


End file.
